Muggle Awareness Program
by Necrocora
Summary: For six months of their newly ex-Hogwarts lives Ginny and Draco have to live without magic in a totally muggle world. Leaving two enemies alone in an alien place with only one apartment is not a wise thing to do... Co-written with Mac12.
1. Killer Kin

A/N Yep, I'm back! Writing more HP fan ficcies with the help of me buddy mac12. There is nothing better in the world than a good D/G, although I am a sucker for Lucius/Sonja (underworld) things too. I miss the old stories. My favorite D/G is the colour of her knickers. I know lots of people other than me have read it but not enough. Read it people! Its hilarious and fab! Well, I know you're not here to read my stupid A/Ns but they are so fun to blather on in. And if you read this but don't review it I will hunt you down and personally decapitate you. Or I might just kick you scrawny ass all the way to China, leave it there, and let the communists pick it up (I am NOT being racists here!). Which do you prefer? I'm partial to both ways, so I might do both, or I might do neither, or I could do only one of them. Whatever your choice. Yes, I am a violent soul. No, I am not a member of a gang. Yes, I am a pervert. No, I do not watch porno. Yes, this is incredibly stupid. No, I will not stop. Actually, yes I will.  
  
On the top of the hill a little house stood, put together like a stack of boxes dumped onto each other. It was small and the towers of rooms made it an interesting sight. Different colors and an assortment of jutting windows covered the entire surface area. A one lane dirt road led up to the front step of the house, but it was rarely used, and so weeds grew wild over the twin tracks. Spiraling out of one tower was a column of smoke which disappeared in the slightest puff of wind. If you listened hard enough a shrill grunting noise could be heard, coming from the unwanted inhabitants of the squat bushes. It was as if the place was an illustration from a children's book. Considering the family living there it wasn't surprising.  
  
"YOU WORTHLESS SCUMBAG OF A SON!" A woman's voice cut sharply through the silent air. Next came the less than delicate smashing of dishes, or something made out of glass.  
  
"Mom, please, let me explain."  
  
"EXPLAIN? YES PLEASE EXPLAIN YOURSELF. EXPLAIN WHY YOU, RON WEASLEY, STILL EXPECT TO MOOCH OFF OF YOUR OWN FAMILY? AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE ENTERTAINING WOMEN IN YOUR ROOM. YOU THINK I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING? STUPID WORTHLESS AROGANT THOUGHTLESS PERSON! YOU ARE STILL UNDER MY ROOF AND SO YOU WILL FOLLOW MY RULES. SHAME ON YOU!"  
  
And this was the racket Ginny Weasley woke up to nearly every morning; this morning seemed to be no exception. The sleepy red head rolled over onto her back, stuck her head under a pillow, and tried to resume where she left off. Unfortunately right at that very instance something that sounded much bigger than a plate made a large booming noise and the floor rattled, causing dust to fall from the ceiling in a thin coat.  
  
"Ow..." The words were muffled but Ginny knew that the person being hurt was most certainly not Mrs. Weasley. The person being hurt was unused to the pain. Ginny groaned into the pillow, knowing that she should go downstairs before further damage could be done.  
  
'Ron needs to learn his lesson anyway,' she thought with a slight yawn. The pink pin striped robe hung loosely from her shoulders covering her usual pjs, which included a white tank top and glow-in-the-dark bottoms (they were a gift from Hermione when she was going through her trip phase during 6th year). The hem of her robe dragged on the floor as she shuffled down the stairs into the war zone, the screams continued.  
  
Harry sat at the table quietly eating his bacon and eggs as if nothing was going on. Behind him Mrs. Weasley was slowly advancing on Ron's huddling form, wand out. There was a murderous expression in her eyes. Ginny glanced at the clock. Ron's hand was gliding over to the life threatening situation post; Mrs. Weasley's seemed to be already half way to prison. It was still very funny, though, to see Ron's face. He looked petrified and was practically shivering in his crouched position on the floor.  
  
The beam that held the doorway gave a loud crack, announcing Ginny's presence. Mrs. Weasley whipped around hiding her wand behind her back. She looked as if her heart had seized, it was the same sort of thing as when a child gets caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Ron, on the other hand, looked as if an angel had just saved him. Harry just looked up, raised his eyebrows, and then buried himself in his food again.  
  
"Good Morning, mum." She shuffled towards the table and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead before sitting down beside him. "Morning Harry." Then, as an afterthought, "Ron." She nodded her head at him as an acknowledgement, what little affection she had remaining for him was used up every morning in the simple process of saving his life.  
  
"Good morning Ginny!" There was forced cheer in her voice behind the breathlessness, which was probably due to the fact that Ginny had just saved Mrs. Weasley from reaching her lifelong goal to kill Ron. He deserved every bit of the abuse, one day Ginny wasn't going to come down to rescue him. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Good." Harry fought back laughing. He only stopped when his attempts earned him a sharp jab under the table. It seemed that Ginny wasn't the only one who had been having trouble getting enough sleep. Everyone got up at about this time because of Mrs. Weasley's screams and china throwing. You could hardly call the rude awakening an ending to a good night's sleep.  
  
The table gave a little rattle as if to tell them that Ron had just come to sit there. His red hair was almost identical to Harry's in style, little chunks sticking out all over the place, except that that was just his morning hair. Blood was rushing back into his cheeks, giving him back color. For once he was really quiet, and that was probably because he didn't want to make Mrs. Weasley even angrier at him.  
  
A plate of sizzling bacon and eggs was shoved under her nose, and then the next explosion. "GET AWAY FROM THE TABLE! YOU'RE NO LONGER PART OF MY FAMILY. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SIT HERE!" Ron jumped more than a foot into the air and landed on his butt with a loud thud. There was a loud groan coming from the landing spot, but Mrs. Weasley ignored it and turned back to Ginny in a huff. "You know Ginny, you have never apparated downstairs before. All your brothers have. And we all know that you're the most respectable of the lot since Charlie and Bill."  
  
The tips of Ron's ears were visible above the table, they were bright red.  
  
"I know mum, I just get really dizzy."  
  
"Oh, poor baby," mocked Ron.  
  
Mrs. Weasley took his plate from the stove and threw it before Ron's knees. The fat chunks of bacon rolled over the wooden floor and the eggs splattered all over the room, like a giant paint bomb. "EAT YOUR BREAKFAST FROM THERE! THAT'S THE MOST YOU DESERVE. EVEN FRED AND GEORGE WERE BETTER THAN YOU. I'D HAVE THEIR GOOD FOR NOTHING FAKE WANDS AND TON-TONGUE TOFFEES ANY DAY OF THE WEEK INSTEAD OF YOU, YOU INSOLENT CHILD!"  
  
"I AM NOT AN INSOLENT CHILD!"  
  
"STOP ACTING LIKE ONE THEN!"  
  
"THIS IS STUPID. I AM LEAVING ONCE AND FOR ALL!"  
  
Ron stalked out of the kitchen and could be heard booming up the stairs. Every step was stamped upon, it sounded like an immature child going through a temper tantrum. A ceiling rattled for a bit and then all went quiet very suddenly.  
  
"YOU WILL CLEAN THIS KITCHEN BEFORE YOU DO OR ELSE YOU WILL NEVER BE WELCOME HERE AGAIN."  
  
It was still very quiet in the upstairs, but both Ginny and Harry could almost swear something that sounded very much like 'sod off.' Mrs. Weasley turned back to the eating pair with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I expect you both are ready to go? Trunks packed? Dressed? Oh, not yet. But you are fed. That's a start."  
  
"I still need to get my broomstick from the shed." Another load of eggs went into Harry's awaiting mouth before he shoved his chair back from the table.  
  
"No, no, it's safe where it is. Besides, you're not going to need it where you're going." Mrs. Weasley firmly pushed the black haired teenager back into his seat, who looked very depressed by this piece of information.  
  
"Alright, but I still need to call Rocco again to make sure he knows that the tour dates are canceled." Rocco was the manager of Harry's band, called Kill the Evil Wizard. It was a very popular band, mainly due to the fact that the one and only Harry Potter was the lead singer. The music was okay, although Ginny didn't really do for the metal sound that seemed to cover the entire album. As for lyrics, well, if you liked the general theme of 'Killing the Evil Wizard' (which was basically killing he-who must not be named) than you had just found your new favorite album. Basically after Voldemort had disappeared again Harry let out all his angst about this in his music. Just think of it as a Voldemort Awareness band.  
  
"Ginny, you don't know how proud of you we are! Going into the Muggle industry just like your father. I'll bet he'll have something to say when he you see him next." The clock remained still, with Mr. Weasley's arrow still pointing to work, it didn't seem to be moving at all.  
  
"You know Harry, you need to settle down. Find yourself a wife. Your band isn't going to last forever." The plump woman pinched Harry's cheek with fondness. He did a classic double take into his pumpkin juice, his eyes bulging out of his head like snail stalks. "What about Ginny, eh?" Now it was Ginny's turn to take a classic double take. The combination of doing this right after sniggering made her choke. "There they are the perfect couple sitting right here in front of me. I can almost hear the wedding bells. This is what you need Harry, a girl who is down to earth and won't fall to your devices too easily." Two strong arms tried to force her towards Harry.  
  
'No, absolutely not! Yuck!' Ginny slammed her fists into the table and the shoving abruptly stopped. "Stop it mum, you're embarrassing yourself!" A quick glance at Harry confirmed that she wasn't the only one who had been thoroughly embarrassed by her mother's only too obvious matchmaking. Over his cheeks a faint rosy color appeared, faint, but unmistakable. Ginny recovered quickly, but they were both saved by the unmistakable bang from upstairs.  
  
The red haired woman rocketed from the room and then there was a loud crack to announce that Mrs. Weasley had just apparated. "RON IF YOU DID ANYTHING YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ERASED FROM THE WILL!" Her shout stopped for a second and resumed back upstairs. Again there was silence; it was an odd noise in this household.  
  
"So, Ginny, want to marry me?" Harry asked sarcastically after a moment's hesitation.  
  
Ginny chugged down the remaining Pumpkin juice and slammed her glass onto the table. "Not if I have to be your groupie."  
  
"If you were marrying me now, than yes, you would have to be. And you would cover the ENTIRE groupie meaning, the whole shebang." He paused long enough for a very disgruntled expression to appear on his face. "I can't believe I'm going on this trip. I'm going to lose potential financers and all my groupies are going to move onto some other band. This is all your fault."  
  
"My fault? Right Mr. I'll-do-anything-for-my-friends. I believe it was YOU who volunteered to go with me."  
  
"You can't call being forced to look after you by your mother volunteering."  
  
"If I remember correctly all mum said was that she was worried about me being alone. She wasn't threatening you with her wand or anything."  
  
"I repeat, I was FORCED. Who in there right state of mind would want to come anyway?"  
  
"Well if you really feel that way, don't come, see if I care."  
  
"Fine, I won't. Muggles are bloody annoying anyway."  
  
"You discriminator." Ginny jabbed her finger into his chest with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Try to live with them for as long as I have and you'll be one too!"  
  
"Yeah? Well try living with a man who is obsessed with muggles." Her copper colored hair streamed out behind her as she promptly stormed out of the room. If he was going to be an annoying imbecile the whole time, than he might as well not come. She didn't give a damn; it wasn't as if they were friends or anything. She could live without his constant presence; it would be a blessing if he didn't turn up. In fact, why not inform him of this?  
  
She stomped back to the opening of the stairs. "YOU COME YOU DIE."  
  
Harry perked up when he heard her scream this violently down to him.  
  
Locked in a state of perpetual house arrest was not exactly Draco's idea of fun. It wasn't even dignified house arrest. He was not allowed to have access to his wand, owl, or broomstick and if he needed to go to the piddly diddly department or the poo parlor he would have to announce this to the whole household. 'I guess this means that father isn't very happy with me.' He snorted unceremonially, running his hand through the bleach white locks that fell on his face.  
  
It was excessively boring in his room, considering the fact that it had been wiped clean of magical objects. He was still allowed to have a fire, but it was disconnected from the floo powder network. Argh, no visitors at anytime. The room was warm at least, which was the only comfort he had other than a bed and blankets. Even the food came in on what could only be described as an irregular schedule, and frankly, it sucked.  
  
As much as he had complained about Hogwarts at least there he had a certain amount of freedom, mostly due to the fact that he had a filthy rich father and a teacher who worshipped him. He would give anything to go back there, even if it meant working with that stupid giant Hagrid. Draco sneered to himself.  
  
He wasn't even sure why he was here, locked in his room 24/7 unless someone came to give him a loo break. It couldn't be the usual crap about becoming a Death Eater, he and his father had already agreed on that a long time ago, and his feelings hadn't changed a bit. And unless his father had suddenly got an old fashion bug creeping on he wouldn't be setting up a wedding any time soon, so what could it be?  
  
The bed creaked as Draco slumped his head into the palm of his hand in thought.  
  
"Sir?" Something prodded him roughly. He jumped up to see a pair of buggy eyes no less than an inch away from his face, which only made him jump back further.  
  
"Bloody hell, Lix, don't do that!"  
  
"Lix is very sorry for startling master." The house elf did not looked sorry at all, he still had a big smile on his face. He was Dobby's brother, and boy was it obvious that they were two peas from the same pod. For all the fuss that Lucius had made for losing Dobby it had hardly been a loss at all. Dobby was incompetent; he couldn't cook, clean, un-loyal to his own family, and a bit of a queer ball. Lix wasn't much better. "Lix has brought master some food."  
  
A bundle of who knows what was shoved into Draco's hands and again the house elf stared at Draco for some sign of approval.  
  
He unwrapped the food parcel slowly to reveal what could only be described as a flattened mound of coal. With a forced smile Draco turned to Lix and thanked him. Still the house elf looked at him. "Master is too skinny. Lix must make sure he eats."  
  
'Oh, holy Jesus,' Draco gulped and brought it into his mouth, tasting the chalkiness of the coal. "It's great." The coal was still coating his tongue but his was afraid to swallow, it might kill him. Then again, that would be an improvement from his current settings.  
  
There was a scraping at the door, as if a key was being turned in the lock. Lix turned towards Draco with his eyes opened even wider than was normal, which was really something to say. "Old master is coming, Lix must go," and then he disappeared.  
  
Draco spit out what was in his mouth and shoved the bundle under the forest green colors. It was kind of sad to think that Hogwarts had affected him so much. He looked at the covers and then kicked back onto the bed. Immediately afterwards his blonde bombshell father entered the room.  
  
"Hello my disappointment." Lucius greeted his son coolly.  
  
"Hello stranger who pays more attention to his hair than his son," smiled Draco sarcastically.  
  
"You are a disgrace to the wizarding world."  
  
"Then you would definitely have to be my father."  
  
Lucius turned and slammed his fist into the wall, the stone remained unmovable. "The plan was that you would become part of the ministry when you left Hogwarts. Well that doesn't seem to be an option, not with your poor grades and stupid endeavors. There's only so much money and bribery can explain."  
  
"What? Oh, well, you see, I had the impression that money was everything. Considering that's how YOU get everything you want."  
  
"I get everything I want because I am a respected member of the ministry-"  
  
"-with lots of spare cash."  
  
Lucius bared his teeth in a snarl. It wasn't very pleasant to look at, but considering the perfect condition of his face it was just strange, not at all scary.  
  
"Well despite your utter stupidity and uselessness I have found a way to let you improve your grades without having to go back to Hogwarts next year. It wasn't what I would've chosen but you don't seem to have a choice."  
  
"Well? What is it?" Draco snapped at his father, who threw a letter on his lap. "Is this a letter disowning me? Well that's bloody fine! Please leave me somewhere and never come back for me because I fucking hate it here!"  
  
Lucius wisely chose to ignore his outburst. "I expect you to be ready within the next 5 minutes." His father slammed the door and then the key turned in the lock for yet another time.  
  
'MUGGLE AWARENESS TRIP'  
  
The headline of the letter caught his eye, and it was all he needed to read to know what was going on.  
  
"Bloody muggles." He muttered while throwing his belongings into a bag.  
  
You got my message in the first A/N, so you know the rules. Ready, set, HAPPY NEW YEARS! I mean, um, go..... 


	2. Muggle Business

A/N Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. My original idea for it turned out to be really stupid. Yup so thanks mucho for reviewing my reviewers!  
  
The back of Hermione's head shone brightly in the light of the sun. She seemed very cheerful, and she could never seem to shut up. But that was okay, because most of the time she actually had something interesting to say, most of the time. It seemed that out of the three in her group she was the only one to do something worthwhile. Right after she graduated Hogwarts she began training as an Auror, although it didn't end there. During this time she created a program to protect the rights of house elves. All of her years at Hogwarts could not wean her off of her strange fetish for house elves. Needless to say this program wasn't very successful, but the few queers there were turned up. This made Hermione very happy.  
  
"I can't believe I was asked to be your supervisor! Imagine! I can show you around muggle places and such. This is going to be so much fun." Hermione chattered mindlessly.  
  
Ah, the supervisor thing, well Hermione being there was a lot better than Harry being there. Still, it was very strange. As much as Ginny liked Hermione she wasn't sure if she could take the woman more than a few hours at a time. It seemed that Hermione came out best if taken in short doses.  
  
As Hermione's pace quickened Ginny struggled to keep up. Considering Ginny was nearly a head taller than Hermione it was amazing to note that she was faster, even though she had the shorter legs. Must be all that Auror training. Her life was suiting her well. Brown eyes were always gleaming, like she was excited about something. Her hair was as bushy was ever, but held a sort of classic sweep. She was pretty in one of those new age ways.  
  
They were walking in Muggle London, somewhere in a rather dodgy end of town. It was all old sights though; they had been walking for at least an hour, working the same circuit. Hermione didn't seem to notice though, in fact, she didn't notice anything. All she did notice was that her mouth wasn't moving fast enough, so she just chattered up a storm. The words came faster and faster and faster. You could hardly follow a single thing she was saying.  
  
Ginny groaned as they neared a street they had passed at least ten times. How many times were they going to do this? Every crack they rolled over she could feel her wheels catching onto, which made it harder to pull. Even using the muggle suitcase instead of a full trunk didn't make it any easier. She pulled up her suitcase and stood in the middle of the sidewalk, massaging the cramping muscle in her arm.  
  
Hermione just kept on going and turned the corner out of sight, and out of hearing. For a split second Ginny wondered if she should follow after her, but then again, they had been circling around the exact same route for what seemed forever, so instead she slumped against her suitcase. Sweet bliss.  
  
"There're sushi bars, lots of them where we're going." Three minutes later the familiar voice came again from the back. "Oh god, raw fish is sooo good you're going to love it. It looks weird, but trust-" Hermione stopped ten meters in front of Ginny, as if she had finally noticed that something was missing. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"We've been going around the same block for an hour. What's the point?" Ginny whined.  
  
"It's protocol. Now come on get moving." Hermione jerked Ginny forward, dragging her by her thin wrist.  
  
The blood headed girl dug her heels in. "Wait, why is it protocol? Where are we going?"  
  
"The Muggle Awareness Program has a special headquarters and we can't find it unless we do this. It reduces the risk of Muggles stumbling into it accidentally."  
  
"Why couldn't they just do the thing they did to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Diagon Alley is naturally like- Oh there it is."  
  
"What?" Ginny twisted around to see what Hermione was looking at, but there was nothing there. Oh, god, now she was stuck here with a crazy person. All Hermione did was wrap her fingers around Ginny's wrist again and dragged her along behind.  
  
"The booth."  
  
"The booth? I thought you said there were headquarters here."  
  
"There isn't enough room for a headquarters here."  
  
"So we have a booth instead?"  
  
"No, we use the booth to get to the headquarters."  
  
"Right, and that would be why everyone else is walking around the same block?"  
  
"Not everyone lives in London, Ginny."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I asked." She said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione reached out and pulled open the invisible door and then Ginny found herself in a cramped telephone booth. It was a very strange wizard interpretation of a muggle telephone booth. There was a telephone, exactly how it should've been, but there was a lot of other stuff. A carpeted floor of plush purple seemed to glow oddly from below to cast a dark purple sheen on the booths inside. The windows were covered with thick velvety curtains that were drawn back with golden tassels. And to top it off there was a miniature crystal chandelier that forced Ginny to crouch down in order to avoid hitting her head. All in all it was very luxurious, but a bit over done. There was barely any room for the both of them and it smelled like mold.  
  
Ginny sneezed loudly as her companion picked up the phone with a sharp glance in her direction.  
  
"Yes, this is Hermione Granger and Virginia Weasley, we would like to be transferred to the MAP Headquarters."  
  
Very faintly Ginny could make out a sleepy voice on the other side of the line giving an affirmative. There was a sharp clicking noise and then the telephone spit out two badges, one with each of their names on it. Hermione pinned hers securely to the front of her shirt before turning and doing the same to Ginny, who fidgeted with annoyance.  
  
"You're not my mother you know."  
  
"No, but I am your supervisor."  
  
There was nothing Ginny could think of saying to that, so she switched topics. "You know, that kind of looks like your head girl badge."  
  
Hermione remained silent but twisted her face as if contemplating how she was going to murder Ginny. Against her back Ginny could feel the doorknob twist, uncomfortably digging into her back. As she turned around the door gave a click and then swung open. It didn't reveal the street again; instead they were introduced to a room that looked a bit like Professor Trelawney's classroom. It was filled with squishy armchairs and pillows, only it wasn't as cramped as its inspiration. There weren't any tables or anything of the like, except for a large multi-chambered trunk that lay in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Well we're here."  
  
"Oh, joy."  
  
Ginny was curled up comfortably in one of the squishy armchairs as she surveyed the newcomers. It seemed that they weren't all British, there were a few Americans, at least one Spanish girl, and two guys who were conversing fluently in German. Out of all of them the Germans were the most interesting to watch. This was mostly because they seemed to know each other so well and spoke a foreign language. One of them had their labret pierced with a hoop that was looped around the bottom lip. That one seemed to be riding the end of the gothic/punk tide. He had a black Mohawk, not one of the wannabe Mohawks, a real straight up huge Mohawk. Ginny hadn't seen one of those for ages; it was a sight for sore eyes. The other had sort of long shaggy hair and seemed relatively normal, except for the fact that he was speaking German.  
  
The Spanish girl also had brown hair, but it was much lighter and her skin was really pale. She hadn't done anything since she had gotten there but stare down into her lap and fidget a bit uncomfortably. Probably the least interesting of the group, Ginny felt sort of sorry for her but wasn't really feeling social enough to strike up a conversation.  
  
The Americans were a motley crew, the only reason Ginny could place them as Americans was because of their accent. They weren't talking much, and what they did say made Ginny think that perhaps they weren't on the best of terms with one another.  
  
Her fellow Brits sat around her in a tight group talking about one thing or another. She wasn't really paying attention since it was much more interesting to watch everyone else.  
  
Hermione stood up finally, as if she had just decided what to do. "Well, it seems you have all arrived." She clapped her hands together firmly. "Let's get started. Well as you all know this is the Muggle Awareness Program. We are going to live in a purely muggle city and learn how muggles live. We'll have six months to educate ourselves completely about their lives. And since this is a Muggle Awareness Program we can not have any magical items. How many of you have brought your wands?"  
  
Nearly everyone raised their hand, expect for Ginny who remained comfortably still on her chair. Hermione tutted. "Have any of you read the letter? It says no magical items, and that would include wands, despite what you might think. All right, I want all of you to bring your wands and bags up here so I can store away any unwanted magical items." At some of the distressed looks on their faces she added, "Don't worry they'll be safe here-"  
  
She was cut off by screaming coming from behind the door that led to the telephone booth.  
  
"YOU WILL GO WHITHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT! YOU ARE DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY I HOPE YOU STAY THERE FOREVER. JUST KILL YOURSELF WILL YOU? SPARE ME THE TROUBLE OF HAVING TO. I HAVE WASTED SO MANY YEARS ON YOU SHOW ME SOME RESPECT."  
  
There was a loud crash and thwack as someone was thrown around the booth. It sounded as if they were having a brawl right there in the transporter.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT? I HAVE BEEN IMPRISONED FOR THE PAST YEAR UNDER YOUR KINDNESS SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"  
  
The door slammed open framing the tall bleach blonde figure. He seemed relatively calm, although his hair had fallen out of its carefully gelled mold. There was very little difference in him since she had seen him last, except that he had gotten even thinner, if that was possible. His world famous sneer had already found a place upon his face as he looked down at the inhabitants of the room. He chose to plunk down onto the chair closest to him with his feet kicked out in front.  
  
"Wanker." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione addressed coolly, "what a surprise. You're not on the list."  
  
"My father just signed me up yesterday. I'm in the main books, handled by the important people." He replied just as coolly back in her direction.  
  
"Malfoy, while you're here I expect you to respect me."  
  
"Yes, well, you clearly don't remember my position from when I saw you last. I have a very important life, and at the moment I am tired so please shut up while rest." He grabbed a nearby chair and turned it around to rest his feet on. The American girls sitting near him glanced over him. They had never heard of or seen him before, so at the moment all they could see him as was a piece of ass. "What?" He snapped at them as he caught them staring openly.  
  
"I suppose so since this isn't really your sort of thing which is why I'm going to cut you some slack."  
  
"Am I supposed to feel indebt?" He said snidely.  
  
Hermione had a murderous expression in her eyes. With great difficulty she continued. "Well, you came in just in time. We were going to have a routine check of the bags."  
  
"Oh, no." He cut off with aggression. "My bags are to remain specifically untouched."  
  
"In the letter you should've received if you are indeed signed up for this it states that I have the power to search bags. Don't think this is a special exception just for you, everyone has to." She argued right back.  
  
Draco's silver eyes glared at her, but he remained silent. Not like he was accepting defeat, but in defiance.  
  
"All right. I expect this discussion is over. When I call your names I would like you to bring your bag up here." Her gleaming brown eyes glanced down to the scroll she was holding. "Abbott, Hannah."  
  
From behind Ginny a blonde pigtailed girl lugged a bright pink suitcase to the front of the room. Ginny knew Hannah to a certain extent. Hannah was a year ahead of Ginny and a Hufflepuff. Her defining feature was definitely her blondness. She was more than a little bit slow and loved pink. A life-sized Barbie doll if there ever was one, complete with a set of huge boobs and long legs.  
  
Hermione was very friendly towards Hannah since they were both in the same year at Hogwarts. "Hey Hannah, how's life treating you? Good? That's good."  
  
The pink cover of the suitcase was flipped back to reveal a world of pastels. On top of all the clothes were a newly polished wand and her toiletry kit.  
  
"You knew there weren't supposed to be wands." The long flexible wand was drawn out and placed carefully into one of the compartments with Hannah's name on it. Her clothes were all muggle and non-magic but the toiletry kit was full of magical items. There were vials of beauty potions and magic hair shampoo and a variety of other items that were not permitted.  
  
"You can't take those away from me. I look like a baboon without them." Hannah whined as they were removed from her bag.  
  
"You mean you have a blue butt?" The blonde girl looked indignant but Hermione quickly continued. "Hannah it said specifically no magical items."  
  
"I don't have a blue butt." She said grumpily.  
  
"I know, I was just commenting on the comparison you chose."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hermione sighed at her blankness and let Hannah take her bag back to her seat as the offending items were placed in her compartment.  
  
After that there weren't very many magical items. There were very few interesting things at all. Just some clothes and tooth paste and such. Well, that was until one of the Americans came up.  
  
"Johnston, Lisa."  
  
Her hair had been permanently died black and she had long red roots that were the same color as Ginny's hair. She had dark skin with even darker freckles splattered across the bridge of her nose and cheek bones. Very exotic, and on top of that she had blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Lisa," said Hermione in a friendly voice, although she sounded a bit condescending too. Ginny rolled her eyes. When would she learn that she wasn't better than everyone else? It was starting to piss off even the most tolerant of people.  
  
"Hm." The distinct woman grunted in a stiff greeting. She didn't look very social.  
  
The top of the suitcase was routinely thrown back to show a few articles of clothing tossed around with a variety of... rather interesting items.  
  
"Well no wand, that's good." Hermione stared in shock at the suitcase. "I know this isn't a magical item, but are you sure this is entirely appropriate?" She held up a large dildo.  
  
The other woman shrugged nonchalantly. "You don't know how muggles do business down there."  
  
Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Ah, I see." But still she set it on the surface next to the bag, in the pile that would be sent to the trunk. "What about this?" She held up a leather whip.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Okay then, that's good enough. You can keep the rest." With a skeptical eye Hermione watched the red head go back to her seat before going on, coldly. "Malfoy."  
  
There was no movement, no response.  
  
"Malfoy." Again, except this time with sharpness.  
  
"My bag likes where it is." His eyes were closed and he looked asleep, but for the fact that he was talking.  
  
"Bring your bag up here right now."  
  
"No, I don't think I will."  
  
"Yes, you will."  
  
"If you want it so bad than come get it."  
  
"You're more trouble than you're worth."  
  
"I'm worth every bit of it."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I don't, you're worse than all of death eaters put together."  
  
"You could get in trouble for saying that."  
  
"Why? Are you going to call your rich daddy on me?" She smiled sweetly.  
  
Draco snapped his mouth closed and begrudgingly brought his bag to the table.  
  
"There's nothing in here."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You are definitely more trouble than you're worth."  
  
"That's what father says." He gave her a sarcastic smile before going back to his seat.  
  
After they had gone over all the rules they had boarded the bus that would take them to the preferred urban center. It was much slower than the Knight Bus, which was quite horrible considering the people inside. Draco was looking all snotty in his own private seat and Hermione was sending glares at him every chance she got. It was really annoying.  
  
Plus the German's were still chattering away. Ginny had decided that it wasn't fun to listen to anymore, now she just wished that they would shut up, if only for a split second. The only comfort she had was knowing that they had apartments when they got there, and whatever that was it sounded nice. Well, house sounded nicer, but oh well. You took what you got.  
  
For the moment she watched a pallid guy in the back of the bus throw ketchup packets at passing cars when he thought no one was looking.  
  
Tulzdavampslayer: Love you mucho for wanting another chapter. It's nice to now that someone out there wants one.  
  
Mac12: You already know you're loved, so shut up and go away (don't go!!!!!!). 


	3. Strangers and Strange Things

Boo. I went to the land of federal moose and bears, so that's why it's taken me so long to get this chapter in.

The sun had sunk low towards the horizon by the time the bus had reached the city. It had been absolutely boring and bloody annoying with that bitch Hermione always shooting him the daggers. Why the hell did they have to take the Muggle bus when something like the Knight bus was so much faster? Then again, the Knight bus was filthy and not something he would demote himself to. The Muggle bus was just as bad, it smelled awful, had who knows what all over the seats, and there were actually real living breathing muggles there too. The horror of it.

At the moment they were crowded together in a tight hallway, amid loads of numbered doors. Draco had never seen anything like it, and thank god because it was blank and hideous. Apparently, from the little snippet of conversation he had listened to, this place was called an apartment building, a muggle torture pit more like. Who would want to actually live in this place? There was nothing. No wonder muggle suicide rates were so high.

Someone pressed a key into his hand with the number 109 inscribed into its key chain. The short annoying brunette was still chatting away in the midst of the crowd but he wasn't really listening anyway. No one noticed when he left. No one came after him when he turned the corner. No one tapped on his shoulder when he turned the key in door 109. Ah, the bliss of invisibility.

It was dark inside, except for the last rays of the sun grazing against the window. 'How do they expect us to live here if there's no light?' He wondered. Even in his prison of a room there was light. This sucked. And so he had to wait for a moment for his eyes to adjust to the gloom.

In the fading light he could see a couch facing a stand with an odd box with a screen of black glass sitting on it. Odd what these muggles use for decoration. He traced his finger along the box with boredom, feeling the cool glass slid across the pads of his fingers. At the bottom panel there was a series of little bumps that could move. This was fascinating. Almost like a game. He pressed them one by one. Nothing happened. So he continued to press them.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and something was moving across the screen. He jumped with surprise. There was a face looking straight at him as if he was in trouble. It was starting to scare him. He hid behind the couch and crouched there for a bit before coming back up. The thing was still staring at him, and started saying something about someone being killed, showing images of a body. He pressed the buttons frantically trying to get it to go away. The screen changed and there were lots of loud banging noises coming from the box. The buttons didn't seem to be working right, so he kept on slamming them down. The bangs kept on getting louder and louder until the thing was vibrating. The noise was defending.

He ran into the next room and shut the door tightly. The noise was still coming through the walls but it was muffled. He sighed, brushing the bleach blonde hair out of his eyes. There was a small white tub in the corner with a faucet. Ah, finally something that looked familiar. Water flowed out as he turned the knobs. He sat back and watched it slowly fill the tub. The roaring of the falling water drowned out the sound coming from the box, which was good. Plumbing was something he could understand.

He opened the door and went into the next room, leaving the water running. In this room there was a nice large bed. It looked safe enough to sleep in, although he didn't entirely trust the muggle mind. Anyway, he flopped onto the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Ginny was sitting in the dark unpacking her bags when someone knocked on the door. She groaned at the mess laying around her knees, it would never be put away if people kept on interrupting her. The knock came again, this time it was sharper, as if impatient.

"Coming!" She cried out unnecessarily as she stomped over to the door and threw it open.

The exotic looking redhead was leaning against her door frame with a bored expression on her face. At first she didn't say anything, just stood there as if she wanted to freak Ginny out with her unwavering gaze. Finally she gave a slow blink.

"Hey, I'm Lisa." The American accent was really thick and sounded sort of blockish, if that made any sense. Her hand didn't extend itself out in a friendly gesture, her lips didn't smile, she just closed her mouth when she finished talking. Ginny had decided that this woman was really unpracticed at being social or this was social in America. Stupid Americans.

"Ginny." She decided that since Lisa didn't stick out her hand it wouldn't be good to stick out hers. Um, so yeah, that was it? That was all she had come to say? What sort of Bullshit was that? She shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.

The words came again, slowly, but deliberate and unfaltering. "Yeah, listen, one of the muggles in this building has something that makes you see stuff that isn't there. Its not magic but it sounds good. Come with?"

"You mean do I want to go and hallucinate? With you? Right now? Okay sounds good." She wasn't entirely sure of what was going on, but getting away from the mess would be a good thing. On the bright side she had just met someone new, and someone not from Hogwarts, thank the lord. The double blessing was that Draco seemed to have disappeared. If she remembered him correctly, and she did, he was hell on legs. Now, he just was a recluse. Hallelujah.

Lisa leaned forward and moved something on the wall next to the door. The lights flashed on and for a second Ginny was blinded. She careened into a corner of the coffee table. It jabbed hard into her shin and she fell over flat onto the carpet. "Ow fuck. What the hell did you do?" Ginny groaned.

"Jesus Christ, you've taken muggle studies and you've never heard of light switches? Grab your purse." She seemed to have perked up considerably but still wasn't smiling. Her black/red hair bounced against her back as she stepped outside the room.

The pads of her fingers were splayed out onto the rough carpet. Ginny repeated for the last time a groan and let the little fibers scratch against her cheek as she lifted her head.

"I'm not Jesus, I'm Ginny. Who's Jesus?" She scrambled after the retreating figure, only stopping to grab her purse and close the door behind her.

"You live in a country where the king was the head of the church and you've never heard of Jesus Christ." Lisa walked ahead with a bemused expression on her face. As Ginny raced up beside her the dark faced girl turned and shot her a look that made Ginny think that there was something going on.

"Church?"

Lisa stopped and faced Ginny. "Okay, you're obviously clueless about Muggles. Jesus Christ is just something you say when you're annoyed or skeptical, we'll just leave it at that."

"Oh, okay." They resumed walking in silence until they reached a wooden door at the end of the hall. It was deeply indented into the wall and beside it was a pair of buttons, which she didn't notice until Lisa pressed one of them. A light inside the top button lit up and there was a loud DING which made Ginny jump involuntarily and earned her another glance from her new friend. She smiled weakly at Lisa when suddenly the door slid open. Ginny would have started again, but she had no time to because she was dragged inside the box within. The presence of Lisa made her a little less jumpy but as the doors shut she realized she was sealed in, and so she screamed.

"Shut up!" Lisa slapped Ginny hard across the face, which caused the scream to cut short with surprise. "You're hurting my eardrums. Do yourself a favor and calm down."

Ginny swallowed hard and fought to remain calm, and it was an utter shock to both of them that when the box started moving she jumped again, except this time out of excitement. "I KNOW what this is! I've heard about these things. This is SO cool."

"Yeah? What's it called?"

"A MICROWAVE."

The dark skinned red head snorted. "This would be an elevator."

"Right." She smiled faintly at her mistake. This was making her feel really stupid, and she never felt really stupid.

The ding came again right before the doors rolled open. It was hardly as if they had moved at all; the layout was similar with blank walls and a patterned rug that decorated hotel room floors. Ginny was confused at the fact that they were the same and so while Lisa left the elevator Ginny stayed, expecting that they were on the wrong floor.

The doors had rolled closed again before Lisa noticed that Ginny wasn't following her. So she was forced to go back and hit the button again in the hopes that the elevator hadn't moved yet, luckily it hadn't. Ginny was forced to experience another wave of humiliation when she realized her mistake and so couldn't do much but follow Lisa down the hall with a bowed head and an unhappy expression on her face.

"First time for everything," said Lisa with a trace of sympathy. "Alright, just follow my lead when we go in. No Microwave references, Jesus Christ references, or anything you don't know about. You're allowed to talk about anything else when we're actually on the stuff." Her finger caught the underside of Ginny's chin, raising it slightly, which caused Ginny to smile again. This only caused the expression that lay lightly on Lisa's face to deaden, so she stopped immediately.

Lisa put her mouth directly in front of the viewing hole as she said "Knock knock!", which was followed instantly by a collective chorus of "Who's there?"

"You know who's here you crack heads open up the fucking door," and emphasized her point by jamming her shoulder against the door with a thud.

There was scrabbling behind the door, and then the face of a 20 something punk wannabe greeted them with an overly jolly smile and "Uh, hullo, I didn't order pizza." Lisa sighed and pushed past him forcing Ginny to follow suit. Farther back there was someone rolling on the floor giggling helplessly at nothing and then a pair of faceless people who were having a conversation entirely made up of agreeing with each other.

Ginny realized she was staring and moved over quickly to the couch where Lisa was already helping herself to the contents of a plastic bag.

"Here you go." Without looking at her, Lisa shoved a piece of what looked like a mushroom into her hand. Ginny looked at it curiously, but when Lisa stuck it into her mouth she followed, not stopping to see if she actually had swallowed it or not. Almost immediately afterwards she barfed it right back out which caused Lisa to jump up, trying to avoid the mess.

The bitter taste in her mouth was overwhelming, although better than the taste of the mushroom, which was definitely the most disgusting thing she had ever tasted. Well, not really, but it came close to some of the more interesting flavors of Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. "That was disgusting." She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth out of habit.

Of course, Lisa still had the mushroom held between her lips. "Well, you're not supposed to eat it alone. Eat it on a nacho."

"A what?"

Instead of rolling her eyes, Lisa let her eyes anchor themselves on Ginny before turning and placing the mushroom on a yellowish chip and handing it back to her. "Eat that."

Ginny looked a little skeptical but this time she swallowed it without difficulty. She could still taste it but it wasn't as strong, and so manageable. Nothing happened; she turned and looked at Lisa. "Everything seems normal, I'm not seeing anything."

"What? You thought you would just pop it in and see things? Wait for like fifteen minutes. When you feel it, you feel it."

Four hours later she was still on the couch giggling uncontrollably at the bubbles rising in her drink. Everything was so bright, moving and swirling in dimensions she had never seen before. This was so cool. There was so much going on she could hardly remember half of the details.

"HEY." Lisa danced over with a strange walk, as if the ground was rolling beneath her, and yelled into Ginny's ear. "I gotta crash, "she paused to giggle, "Let's go back."

"Mwhahahahaha," Ginny let out, which made Lisa collapse into a bout of uncontrollable laughter again.

"Tango train!" Lisa started dancing again over to the door and soon the whole room was following her in a strange little march. They went out the door, through the hall, and into the elevator, where the chain fell apart. Ginny attempted to climb the walls of the elevator and when she jumped she was caught by the whole group. She stayed in their hands and over their heads as they carried her to her room and dropped her with a thump to the floor in front of her door. One of the guys started screaming, and ran around the corner with his hands trying to rip out his hair. Lisa ran after him with another guy from the apartment who was trying to attach himself to her ear unsuccessfully because his mouth kept on missing. The last one ran around the corner but was followed by a loud crash which made Ginny think that maybe she would find him again the next morning.

She giggled as she searched for her key, which she didn't find, but that was okay because the door was open anyway. It took her another few minutes to discover this and push it open.

With half closed eyes she made her way to the bedroom, stepping over the contents of her bag that she hadn't managed to put up yet. In the dark room she grabbed her pjs and stripped off what she had with little care, letting the pieces of clothing land on their chosen places around the room. She lifted the sheet and then felt her hand brush against something that felt hard, or at least firm. It looked like a person, that was odd. Just to make sure, she prodded the intruder, who showed little sign that he felt it.

"hu-LLO!" She yelled into the sleeping person's ear.

The person jerked up and it was suddenly apparent who the person was, although Ginny's present state of mind wasn't able to find too much offense in the person. And so she moved over the other side where she climbed in, only to be pushed off, which didn't mean much except that she fell asleep on the floor.

**Tulzdavampslayer: **BOOM! Chunks of Hermione fly by Mwhahahahaha

**Ex Driver Liz: **Don't be worried about Draco, he likes himself better that way.

**Brone & Alise Devay: **HULLO MY CHUMS!!!!!!!!! Isn't Draco sexy? Mmmm...licking my lips but Snape is even sexier (although his neck just doesn't compare)


	4. Encounters

School has begun for me, so I'm afraid the chapter output will be only one chapter every couple of weeks. I know it sucks. Please please please don't stop reading.

As the sun crept into room for the first time, Ginny woke up with her nose pressed against the wooden floor. Her ribs felt sore, the feeling you get when you lie on your stomach on a hard surface for a long time. The floor boards creaked as she shifted into a more comfortable position, her skin stretching over the raw spot.

"Good morning," she murmured to no one in particular, her tired mind fastening on the criss cross of her arms and the way her hands were loosely clenched. It was too bright to sleep and yet too dark to do anything. Another case of bad timing. For another five minutes she lay still in a false impression of sleep, her eyes still lay open, only occasionally blinking to retain moisture. It was too much work to stay still though, and so with minimal effort she propped herself up on numb arms. A series of red lines formed numbers in yet another one of the fascinating boxes. 5:43.

She slumped back to the floor. Too early, too early, her mind said, but her body was already feeling the negative edge of rest. Her limbs kept on moving, never finding the perfect position, and then Ginny was up. Aside from the sore ribs, she discovered that her neck was exceptionally stiff and her foot had gone numb. It was impossible to pay attention to anything else when bodily pain made its presence known, so she didn't notice that only one side of the bed had been slept on, and it wasn't the side she had fallen from.

Stomp stomp stomp stomp. The red head tried to get blood flowing again by stomping her foot repeatedly as she walked. It looked more like a limp, one side going down further than the other. There was still no feeling in her foot, it felt like a dead weight, but her calf was tingling like mad. Her toes snagged onto something and she tipped forward, saving herself by snatching wildly at the dresser.

'Okay,' thought Ginny, as she leaned in a vertical line over the dresser, her fingers white from the pressure, 'I'm okay.' Slowly she edged her good foot out to the side and released her weight off of the dresser. She was able to continue, out of the room, this time with less effort. Stomp drag, stomp drag, stomp drag.

Two feet further she was at the bathroom door, only something very bizarre was happening. The door was jammed, or maybe it was just locked, anyway it wouldn't open. Ginny bounced up on the balls of her feet and moaned, "the door won't open and I have to pee, great timing." With a groan she slumped against the wall and closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard water hitting the floor. What? She looked down. 'Oh, good I'm not peeing,' she thought and then it hit her that something, or someone was in the bathroom, using the shower. 'There's someone in my apartment.' She thought somewhat calmly, although, the more the thought it to herself the more freaked out she got. 'Holy shit there's someone using my shower!' She limped away from the door.

"Why would someone be using my shower?" She mused to herself, before clasping her hand over her mouth in a sudden realization.

"Malfoy," came the hiss though her teeth, which were fully revealed by her curled back lips. Last night, she had found him in her bed. What was he doing _there_? And why was he still _here_? "I can't remember, I can't remember," in a growing crescendo of consternation she slumped her head into her hands. 'But what was he doing in my bed?'

Her face turned white and quickly fumbled at her shirt, looking for signs of bruises, or even a sore stomach. Nothing. Ginny let a rush of air escape from between her parted lips. But she wasn't really able to do a full check, so she couldn't be sure. Again, she strained. The muscles in her cheek began twitching, and the nasty habit she had stopped years ago of grinding her teeth, quickly resumed. Damn that Malfoy!

Silently she fumed at the closed door, sending mental flames to the person behind the door. When final click and turn of the handle came at last, she launched herself upon the unsuspecting person exiting the bathroom.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" She screeched at Draco, who looked surprised for a total of two seconds before comfortably slipping back into his normal smirk. "You slept in MY bed, and used MY shower?"

"My apartment flooded."

"What?" For a second she was caught of guard. "Well, go away. This is MY apartment!"

"Well, if you didn't want visitors you should've locked the door." With that he brushed past her into the kitchen area.

"Damnit Malfoy. Go back to your own soggy apartment and annoy your own self." She groaned before stomping off after him. By the time she reached the kitchen he was already searching the cabinets for food. "Don't touch my food!" But the grey eyed man was already ripping open a bag of gummy bears.

"Mine mine mine mine," mocked Draco in a higher version of Ginny's voice. "My apartment, my shower, my bed, my food. You're so self possessed. Not everything is yours." He chewed while he talked, letting little bits of colorful jelly peek out of his mouth.

Ginny drew her eyebrows down with a frown before angrily snatching at the bag of gummy bears and popped a few into her mouth. "Me? Self possessed?" She snorted and jammed her finger into his chest. "Look at you, mister I've-got-a-rich-daddy-so-you-can't-touch-me. Hypocrite." Munching away with gusto she popped a few more into her mouth, not caring that he could see the torn remains of the rainbow colored bears. With a death glare she turned and limped off to the bathroom, and then halfway there suddenly turned back.

"What, can't get enough of me?"

Ginny slammed the flat of a knife onto his chest unexpectedly. "Do yourself a favor, will you?"

"Sure I will, but its not really for me is it?" Ginny found her wrist being drawn back with such strength that she was forced to drop the knife. Without looking away she could hear it clutter on the countertop.

"Bastard," hissed Ginny.

"Sadly no, my mother doesn't leave the mansion very often, and all that's there are a few house elves. It would take a real queer to reproduce with them." Sarcastically he tilted his head to the side with one of those famous smirks. His pointer finger still pressed down on Ginny's wrist, where he could feel her pulse race.

"It would take a queer to want to reproduce with anything living in that place." The redhead spat at him. He still wasn't letting go.

"I would love to call you a bastard as well, but that hair and gangly figure just screams Weasley."

"Well, I'm glad it does, because at least I'm not going to be put into jail when the Ministry boots its ass and does what its supposed to."

"Yes, well, the Ministry is a funny business isn't it? Hiring people like you father..."

Without acknowledging what she was doing Ginny found her hand snap smartly against his cheek, leaving a red and white hand print on his skin. There was a hooded expression on his face, and she wasn't sure what he would do, but she didn't budge, not wanting to show Malfoy that she was afraid of him. "Don't bring my family into this."

A second later he slapped her back, albeit, not as hard. "Don't hit your betters."

She fumed and raised her hand for a second strike, but this time he caught her hand a good way from his face. The heat was rising in her face, and she knew that her face was turning a solid red, but she didn't care. With a slight grunt she launched herself up and proceeded to give him a nuggie.

His face contorted, and all of a sudden all he could focus on was getting her hands away from his head. Not that it was working. All those years of playing quidditch had made her surprisingly strong and limber, and even though she had managed to attatch herself onto his back she had never stopped the nuggie. For a split second her fingers were pried away, leaving Ginny to slid down his legs to the floor. She landed with a good bump to her rear.

From the countertop he took a glass object and chucked it at her with impressive force. In slow motion she saw it come closer and closer but then it jerked back and smashed to the floor. A million little pieces were spread out along the white tiles. Both of them could now plainly see the black cable that ran from the base of the thing to the wall. Draco was confused. Using the opportunity to her advantage Ginny jumped on his back again and wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip. This time her fingers would not come undone.

For a moment the airless guy stumbled around before slamming her into the wall. Repeatedly. She curled the fingers of her right hand into his hair and pulled the little strands with all her might sending him into a new set of agony.

They collapsed to the floor clawing with no sense of direction. All Draco could see was the red hair, it was just everywhere. He couldn't escape it. It pissed him off more than anything, and so he retaliated by tugging it hard. The body next to him stiffened and somehow he was kicked hard in the groin. Blindly he picked the nearest spot of flesh he could see and pinked it. Hard. The red faced Weasley squealed and made another aim at him-

"Is everything alright in there?"

With impressive speed the bickering duo fell apart urgently. Draco gave the red head a long look before disappearing into the bathroom again. Ginny was still attempting to take the little bits of glass off of her clothes.

"Ginny?"

Nimbly she stepped around the little bits of glass that were scattered all over the floor. Through the little spyhole she could she the concerned face of Hermione looking straight back at her. Ginny gave an inaudible sigh and opened the door. Only slightly, as to avoid explaining the mess.

"Yeah?" She leaned her head against the door frame as she prepared herself for the river of questions that would pour out.

"I heard a lot of banging noises. Just checking to see if you're alright."

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I was just trying to stack all my stuff up and it all fell. You know how it goes."

Hermione looked suspiciously at Ginny for a second and then pushed the door back, revealing the shamble. She looked surprised.

"You smashed your blender?"

"I couldn't figure out how to work it."

"You know you're going to have to pay for that?"

"Yes yes, I know." Ginny grumpily tried to close her door but the bushy haired girl had one final thought.

"Try not to smash anything else, its still really early in the morning. People are sleeping."

"Good morning." She slammed the door closed in her face.

Already things were going downhill. This trip would've been ten times better if only Harry had come, but noooo. Not only was there Hermione but there was Malfoy too. Spectacular. This was the most royally fucked up trip she had ever been on.

She snorted and limped back to the bathroom door. "You broke the blender, you're paying for it."

The door opened. "That's not very nice, I'm a guest."

"Yeah, an uninvited one."

That milky white face was poking out at her with a disdainful look.

"By the way..."

"What?"

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight."

I'm too lazy to do the normal response here, so I have one word: 'Shrooms. Hope that answers your question liz.


	5. Man Handling Broomsticks

A/N New chapter. I've officially decided to post one every two weeks, even if I don't want to do it. So even if you think the flow is slow it will be steady. Don't worry. Oh, and I will give mucho kudos to anyone who can figure out which film Katherine Hepburn was in that her character had a leopard.

Draco sat in one of those dull waiting rooms, along with, oh let's see, more than a hundred other people. It wasn't the slightest bit quiet. If you sat there and listen to the endless drone of voices it sounded like the ocean, in a very very very abstract way. The one thing that all these people seemed to have in common was that they smelledâ the stench was worse than the time that Lix dragged in the dead animal so he could bury it. Only, he forgot it in the ventilation system, and the smell of rotting filled up the whole house. So, for a whole week every one in the manor would have to blindly make their way around because their eyes would be tearing so much.

Not only did they smell, but they seemed to have problems dressing themselves too. Draco had carefully picked a place that allowed him to sit at least a whole seat away from those atrocious people. He didn't want to ruin his hair by getting lice after all. For the first few minutes of being there he had been able to sit in silence contemplating how to make his exit, comfortably ignoring the stares he was getting for the stone that hung around his neck. Hey, he might have to live with those dirty muggles but that did not mean he had to demote himself to actually looking like one. He took pride in the emerald green gem that had been given to him by his father on his sixteenth birthday, especially now since it gave him one platform higher than the muggles around him. Little did he know that all it was doing was engaging their thoughts in how to steal it from its position on his neck.

After the first fifteen minutes a particularly smelly and revolting muggle plopped down into one of the empty seats beside him. Very conspicuously Draco edged away little by little, but couldn't move that far away without actually switching seats, which would only bring him closer to another disgusting muggle. From the corner of his eye, Draco watched the stranger warily, just in case he would have to move further away. Soon all there was was the sound of very loud snoring. That damn bastard was sleeping.

Again he had to remind himself why he wasn't able to run away screaming. All for that wanker father of his, just so he could show Draco off to the ministry and get an even more influential position. It seemed so worthless, he didn't want to be in the ministry, but the prospect of being an all powerful death eater was very tempting. If he ran away now there was no way that he would ever become a death eater, even a very lowly one. So with that thought he impatiently drummed his fingers on the green padded arm rest and waited for his name to be called.

The man's head fell onto Draco's side, and he only very narrowly missed it. The sight of that graying greasy hair was enough to make him barf, and the thought of that hair touching his clothing was even worse. He wanted to get away from that hair, but he would much rather be comfortably away from that hair than the uncomfortable way he was avoiding it now, tilted as far away from those un-brushed strands as he could get.

Slowly he pulled out the handkerchief in his pocket and used it to pull up one side of the man's cap. With a very repulsed expression on his face he leaned in.

"You. Bastard. Wake up." He was very tempted to yell those words, but that wouldn't be very good for his personal image.

The greasy haired muggle jerked awake with a start, and at seeing Draco, let out a hearty grin.

The handkerchief's primary purpose was thrown to the wind when the man drew him into a bear hug and hit him hard on the back, in what seemed to be a friendly manner. Draco's face twisted into an even deeper expression of repulsion and surprise while trying to desperately get away from that damn muggle.

"Good Morning te ye laddy. It's so nice te see that young uns' actually care these days. So nice." The man continued to hug him while Draco nodded frantically.

"MR MALFOY, YOUR JOB ADVISOR IS READY."

"Uh, that's me, really nice to meet you," he hesitantly patted the man on the shoulder, "by the way your hair, ugh, disgusting. Wash it."

He didn't stop to see what the muggle did when he said that, he just wanted to get away.

He was led into another room with about as many people, except it was bigger and the people were sitting at desks with more of those obnoxious boxes. Interesting. The lady sitting across from him in front of one of those boxes was exceptionally pretty, he decided. Maybe he would be able to convince her to be his mistress, since actually dating her was out of the question.

"So Mr. Malfoy, do you have any thoughts on what you want to do?" She smacked her gum as if bored. Man, was he really liking this woman.

Well, what to do? What would he do in the wizarding world? Hmmmâ Death eater wasn't an option here. Quidditch? He had heard of similar games in the muggle world. That would be an option, but he just couldn't think of any of their names. Well, they all had to do with brooms right?

"Anything that has to do with a broomstick would be just fine with me."

The woman smiled and rose both eyebrows, not looking directly at him. Instead she ran her hands over a device and was focusing on the screen of her box. "Something with a broom huh." She shook her head, letting the shiny brown hair swish against her cheeks, before clearing her throat. "What is your past experience, education?"

"Just left Hogwarts last year." There was a note of bitterness in his voice.

"Just graduated year 12." She said it more to herself than to him as she clicked away at the device. "Well Mr. Malfoy I've found the perfect job for you, right up your alley."

"Really?" He smirked.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"How does being a janitor sound to you? A new positions just opened up at one of the schools. They're very hard to come by since they're so popular."

"Sounds powerful."

"Yes. You'll be able to man handle that broomstick of yours anytime you like." Her shoulders moved as she said that rather sarcastically. "Do you want it?"

"Absolutely." With his affirmative she took out a thick stack of papers and pointed out the spaces she needed for him to sign, which he did gladly.

As he passed back the signed paper he leaned forwards to whisper into her ear. Her expression did not change but she did proceed to speak rather loudly. "Mr. Malfoy, I may be pretty but I am not going to be taken advantage of. Your time is up."

Ginny was sitting on the couch attempting to read in between screaming at the alarm clock in frustration. It had gone off around noon and just kept on beeping. Hermione's suggestions weren't helping either. 'Press the off button.' What the hell was the off button? She had pressed all the buttons on the god blasted thing and it still wouldn't shut up. She was half tempted to smash the thing on the floor, just like the blender, but she wasn't willing to pay for another mistreated item.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LUNATIC!" She screamed at it from the couch, unwilling to move. In the living room it wasn't as loud, but it was still very annoying.

"Hello to you too." The door just clicked open revealing a smirkey Malfoy.

"I'm not speaking to you." She muttered.

"Not even to insult me?"

"No." She flipped to the next page, and raised it higher so that her whole head was hidden.

For a few moments she was able to read in silence before a pair of fingers pushed down its center, crumpling the light graying paper.

"What are you reading?"

Without saying anything she folded it back so that he could see the words "The Guardian." Then she turned away so that her back was facing him.

He snorted.

Suddenly she felt a pressure on her abdomen, and she could hardly breathe. "GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE OFF ME! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHERE THAT THING'S BEEN!" She shrieked

With sudden adrenaline she shoved him off so hard that his skull nearly collided with the table. While he was still on the floor she stormed off still holding the newspaper, and disappeared into the hallway. She knew exactly what she was going to do, and she should've done it this morning, or even last night, it was all Lisa's fault for getting her so messed up.

"Hermione! Hermione, open up. It's Ginny." She rapped on the door until the bushy haired woman opened it.

Hermione was looking a little more strained than usual, which stopped Ginny momentarily from banging on and on about what a dick Malfoy was being. As soon as that look had shown itself it went away, which confirmed Ginny's suspicions that something was really wrong, but it really wasn't any of her business, so she didn't ask. Not yet anyway.

"What is it Ginny? Something wrong?"

"Can I come in so that I don't make a scene in the hallway?"

Hermione paused for a second. It was obvious that she didn't want Ginny in her apartment. Something top secret was going on. Damnit, Ginny really didn't feel like behaving properly right now. She wanted to scream and get the bastard away from her now. But apparently she was 'supposed' to be a good girl, so she tried to contain herself before she continued.

"Last night Draco's apartment flooded so his ass has decided to take up residence in mine. Can you PLEASE tell him to fuck off? I don't care what you do. Just- I don't want him in my apartment because he is a double wanker who likes to attack me at the most inopportune times. I swear I will murder him in his sleep if he does anything else to piss me off. No, not in his sleep. Okay? Understand my drift?"

Hermione sighed and leaned against the door frame, rubbing her eyes with her hand. Totally uncharacteristic of her. Normally she would jump at the chance to be a bitch to Malfoy.

"Gin, I can't do anything now. Tomorrow I have to leave for-for-"

"Ministry stuff."

"Yeah."

Ginny was pissed off. Now she would be left alone with a mad man in her apartment and as much as she hated Hermione at least she knew her well enough. It would be weird to be alone in a strange city with a group of people she hardly knew. The German dudes? They really scared her. What if they attempted to become serial killers or something? What if they decided to kill her? You never know what they might be plotting in their German talkathons.

"Am I allowed to kill him?" She said sarcastically.

"No. But I am going to leave you to make sure that everyone stays in line, so I guess its good that you're staying with Draco, because he seems like one of the prime trouble makers."

"Damnit."

"It's okay I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't blame me if he's dead when you come back." Ginny muttered sullenly.

All Hermione did was laugh. "I won't, but hold off those killing urges of yours as long as you can. I want to do it myself. You can do anything else to him you like though."

A grin slowly stretched across Ginny's face. This was definitely going to be fun. She turned to walk away before remembering one last thing. "Hermione? Before you leave can you turn that thing off?"

There was a loud crash from the bedroom and then a victorious Ginny emerged with the comforter and a pillow. There was a very big smile on her face as she set up the pillow and blanket on the couch.

"YOU BITCH GIVE ME THE DAMN BLANKET BACK!" Came the loud scream.

Ginny only smiled bigger and climbed into her bedding arrangements. Hey, if he was making her miserable by taking the bed she was going to take the damn blanket. And she knew that he wasn't going to come after it because he wasn't going to expose himself to a mere Weasley. She rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.

**Alise Devay: **Hey! Hope you get into ISA Next week and are sick on Monday and never ever have to do lame homework every again. P.S. More fights!

**Ex Driver Liz: **I like his face too much to make him get a new one. But the blender? Yes. Oh, yes.


	6. Say No to Spermy Showers

After a long (and mentally violent) night, Ginny was curled up comfortably on the couch, which she was still stuck in since Draco refused to give up the bed and Ginny would not reduce herself to sleeping in the same bed as him. It was simply a matter of moral principle, and that was one that would never be crossed… ever. Although really it had more to do with the fact that he was an asshole than anything else. Anyway, the couch wasn't that bad. Sure, it was a little firm for her taste, and much smaller than she would've preferred, but the addition of the stolen comforter and pillow made it surprisingly cozy. Of course, as soon as the unwelcome guest was kicked out the couch would be returned to its original state of entertainment use.

It was nearly noon, but that was no incentive for Ginny to start moving. The fact that the cartoons had long since been off the air did nothing to her energy state either. For the first time since she'd been there she had the apartment all to herself, and that was cause for celebration. Well, it would be except she knew that he'd be back, and that made her go down in the slumps again. Stupid bugger. Why couldn't he annoy someone else? Even locking the door couldn't keep him away, somehow within the day that he'd been there he'd gotten his hands on keys to the room. Again, stupid stupid bugger. Ginny could feel her fingers practically crawling like bugs with the undying desire to feel them close around his throat.

Oh well, now he had a job, so hopefully she wouldn't see him until night, which was perfectly fine with her. As perfectly fine as a horrible situation could be. She couldn't even remember what he was doing. What she did remember was this; all night he had been making a racket. He had been running around with what looked like a toy broomstick stuck between his legs, except it was much flatter than it should've been, and whooping about celebrities and such running around the apartment. This had been annoying by itself, but Ginny had just attempted to ignore him, that is, until he had practically run into the couch and fell on top of her, at which point she had taken her pillow and smothered him all the way into the bedroom and blocked him inside. Thinking back on it made her wonder if somehow he had snuck some of the famous Wizard Ale with him for the trip. He was a weirdo for sure, but even someone mentally challenged couldn't have acted so strange.

Locking him in the bedroom had been a mistake though, because when 6 rolled around he was banging on the door so hard Ginny swore she saw the frame shake. That was surprising. He looked like a weakling, with that pale skin and skinny frame. It was nice to know that he wasn't a complete lazy ass. Actually, no, she didn't care. Ginny shook her head, as if ridding herself of a particularly unpleasant thought. She was just glad that he wouldn't be in the same room as her for a whole day. 'Let's leave it at that,' she thought to herself.

The door attached to the hallway began to get some friendly attention. The knocking only made Ginny sink down between the cushions and pull the covers over her head. It had better not be bubble boy.

"Bugger Off!"

"Oh, that's a nice thing to say. Let me in."

The lack of action within caused another round of knocking.

"Ginny it's Lisa, I don't take shit well, so open this goddamn door."

"BUGGER OFF!"

"I will not bugger off, I'm camping out right here and I'm not moving." The door banged against the frame, like someone was leaning against it.

Ginny wasn't really sure why she was being such a bitch, but she was sure she had a right to be. It was her bloody apartment anyway. She didn't have to let in anyone she didn't want to.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you so you're wasting your bloody time."

"Is this you being straight forward about not wanting to know me or do you actually have a reason to your idiocy?"

"I'm mad at you."

"Really? I wasn't sure." The sarcasm was so thick it could've been used as mortar. Why did the stupid American have to be so fucking persistent? "Why the fuck are you mad at me?"

Why was she mad at her? Oh yeah.

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't made me go to that stupid… _thing_…. The lunatic wouldn't have holed up in my apartment! I am holding you responsible for my pain, so BUGGER OFF!"

"Pain? It's painful to get to see his six packs everyday? Let me tell you, I have had a hangover for the past two days, don't complain about your pain unless it actually compares.

Hangover? That meant- Oh no, must resist. Lisa had to learn the extent of her pain. She couldn't be forgiven, but maybe if she had just a little- NO!

Ginny was struggling to stop herself from opening the door and asking for just a little Wizard Ale. It'd been such a long time, and this was definitely a time of need. Well maybe it was okay to give in this time, but next time, next time she would be a woman of steel. She would!

With a groan and maybe just a little hop of excitement she dragged herself over to the door. Ginny didn't even bother to pull the door out with the chain first, she just unlocked the door and tugged it open. The other redhead gave her a hard look, and yet it was hardly one that held a grudge. It was like Lisa knew that Ginny had been a bad girl but she would learn her lesson.

"Ah, finally."

"What do you want?" Ginny decided it would be better to pretend to be interested in Lisa, not in the Wizard Ale, even though it was complete agony to hold out.

"Well, I don't know, I just thought it would be nice to ask if you wanted to do something. You're looking a bit pale."

"I'm always pale, and anyway it's not like you need sun either, you're too dark. Can't you take out one of your other bloody American friends?"

"You're much more fun, I haven't heard all your insults yet. Whereas my fellow Americans," she wrinkled her nose, "well, it's like the originality in their brains has just been zapped. I can't talk to zombies now can I?" She had an expression very close to a smile, but it wasn't one of happiness, it was one of satisfaction. After all, she had won, at least for now.

"No, they're not very fun to talk to. They just moan and limp about a bit. It isn't very exciting, except when they try to bit you."

"See? We understand each other perfectly well. You're coming with me, right now… well…" Lisa stopped and took a look at Ginny's borderline oily hair. It was rather disgusting. The look on her face seemed to say 'change of plans'. "Ginny, while I know you love the grunge look you are not going out until you've taken a shower."

The long white fingers of Ginny's hand crept up to feel her hairline. It was rather oily, but she wasn't going anywhere near that shower. Ever since her old rival had taken up residence in the place the shower had become contaminated with- well, Ginny didn't really want to think about it. But as they say the shower is the most obvious place for certain activities and so it was to be avoided. At least she didn't smell that bad, not yet anyway. Maybe if she put her hair up and sprayed something on herself she would be okay.

While Ginny was contemplating her course of action, Lisa, being the impatient person she was, decided that this was taking way too much time. With a single push she managed to completely turn Ginny around and began to march her to the bathroom.

"No, Lisa… NO!" Ginny grabbed onto the frame of the door as Lisa attempted to push her inside, not that she was being very successful considering Ginny was much taller and stronger. "I don't even want to go, leave me alone."

Somehow while Ginny was attempting to turn around Lisa pushed her inside, causing Ginny to stumble at her temporary loss of stability.

"Fine, FINE! Just don't make me use that shower."

"What do you have another one in here?"

"No."

Lisa paused but not long enough to loose sight of her goal. "Well then-"

"Can I use yours?" Desperate to stay away from the contaminated area, Ginny had her eyes tightly shut with effort as she used her last resources. The pressure on her back was released suddenly. Surprised, she turned around to see a very resigned looking Lisa.

"Fine." Ah, this was good. A real shower! No more staring at the kitchen sink, trying to figure out how she was going to fit in it. She rose to her feet, and out of nowhere an arm whipped out and pushed her into the shower, turning the water on.

Shit. Double Shit. Bugger.

* * *

"So we're going out to the playing fields?"

Draco bounced along behind his supervisor, this was so exciting. Hello England! Meet superstar Draco Malfoy playing seeker for the Muggle division of Quidditch. Hmmm, well, except for the muggle part that sounded quite good. He was a little nervous though, not that he would ever admit it, but after all as his blonde bombshell father had always taught him first impressions were everything. He had to be on his best behavior, not to mention be very ready to impress. That was why he had worn his very best pants and boots with a very tiny heel that made him look taller. In his opinion those heels went the extra mile, plus he looked very official.

"Well, if you really want, but normally we don't bother with the playing fields, the damn kids have made a deal with us about them." Another thing to say about the other players here: they weren't very good looking. That would hurt the team; then again, it would make him look all the much better and that was a very good thing. Even the captain was an ugly little git. Supremely ugly. Draco made a gagging face.

"So we practice inside?"

They turned another corner. "We work inside. Well, first things first. We have to give you your uniform. Without it you won't be allowed to work, so never forget to bring it. The changing rooms are back there." The older man pressed a bag into Draco's chest.

In his excitement he took the bag and ripped it open like a Christmas present. The contents of the bag made him give a very perplexed look.

"Are these suits designed for different aerodynamics?"

"No, they're just suits. And don't forget to bring it with you. Okay, now let me give you a tour of the entire building…"

Draco stopped listening. His brain was still back on the playing fields part. They had given up the field to the kids? That was a completely stupid move, unless they had something really good inside. Like an indoor playing field. Hmmmm, actually that was quite nice, no more weather problems. Okay, so that was fine. And he could deal with their looks, as long as he didn't look at them and the journalists made sure to put him in the front for pictures. Maybe it would be best if they even darkened or blurred the team in the back. Well. It would be very interesting to see how the muggles worked out all the details of quidditch. Very interesting indeed…..

* * *

A/N Okay, now after practically a year I have finally posted another chapter. Yup, school was crazy, but it is now summer! Plus my creativity is back (temporarily), and I promised I would continue writing this. So here's my baby, and it would greatly appreciate reviews. grins

**eX Driver Liz: **Yup, Draco deserved to be brought down a peg or two, the arrogant little prig…


End file.
